


Waited his entire life

by typicalmidnightsoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: AM - Freeform, AT - Freeform, Army, Engaged, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, God - Freeform, Homecoming, I, Nessian - Freeform, Tags, World War II, bad, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicalmidnightsoul/pseuds/typicalmidnightsoul
Summary: WW2 homecomig nessian AU - Cassian comes back from the war to the love of his life and his new baby boy Arthur.first fic, i originally posted this on my tumblr so please add me up on there @typicalmidnightsoul. I'm quite in love with this so i hope you really enjoy it as well.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron & Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Waited his entire life

**Author's Note:**

> So I've name the Nessian baby Arthur because we all Know Nessian's kids will be king/queen. Anyway enough of me waffling on, Enjoy xx

June 21st 1945

Her eyes fluttered. Men were coming off the boat. Her heart stuttered. Some type of peace seemed to want to envelope her yet… it wouldn’t, because she hadn’t seen him yet. Amren gave her a slight nudge.  
“Go on.”  
She nodded and looked down at the precious being tugging at her hands. Her child. Their child. She crouched down next to him, looking into his hazel eyes and pushing aside his black hair. He had her sand coloured skin, lips and cheekbones. Everything was so irrevocably his father. She remembered when she found out about the baby, a few weeks after Cassian left. She found another reason to live. 

“Arthur, baby, do you remember the plan?”

He nodded. Nesta smoothed down her dress and nervously stepped through the crowd. Where was he? Where was he? Where was he? Soldiers all around were embracing loved ones. She looked back at Feyre, Elain, Amren, Azriel, Rhys and Arthur hiding behind Mor. Feyre gestured at her to get a move on. She took a deep breath, turned around,

And stopped dead.

He was fixing his hair in a mirror held up by Varian. Varian wasn’t meant to be here but she felt happy for Amren that he was. Varian smiled at her and pointed her out to Cassian with his eyes. They stared at each other. Tears cascaded down her eyes. She launched into a run and he caught her spinning her around. Their bodies sang at the contact. Her name fell off his lips as a whispered prayer into her hair. He set her down but kept his arms around her. She stood on her tip toes and met his lips.  
“I missed you…so, so, much,” she sobbed.  
“I know baby,” he whispered, “I love you.”  
“I love you too, more than you’ll ever know.”  
She knew he was about to ask about their kid. So she stepped out of his embrace and pushed him to arm’s length. 

“Cover your eyes and no peeking.”

He gave her a surprised look, but did it anyway. Nesta turned and motioned to Mor to send Arthur. Arthur came running to her and she hid him behind her dress. 

“Open.”

Cassian gave her a cautious look. Nesta only gave him a soft smile and said,

“He’s waited his entire life to meet you, Cass.”

His eyes widened. “Who?”

She angled her body so Arthur could come out. Cassian froze. Arthur peered at him.  
“Hi daddy.”  
That seemed to break whatever trance he was in. He picked him up and fresh tears rolled down his face. Nesta’s heart cracked at the grief on Cassian’s face.  
“Daddy is so, so sorry that he wasn’t here.”  
Arthur picked up his head, “Don’t worry Daddy, mommy told me all about you.”  
Cassian grinned as Nesta hid her face with her palm.  
“Oh yeah, what’d she say?”  
“She said your arrogant, overbearing, a hulking brute…”  
He raised his eyebrows at her. Arthur continued,  
“She also says that you’re her stability, that without you the world doesn’t make sense to her. Ohhh… and she also said something about you being a pric-”  
“That’s enough, Arthur!”  
Cassian roared with laughter at Nesta’s horrified expression. It was the first time he had a real reason to laugh. He opened up his other arm to her and she stepped into his embrace. Her heart bloomed at the sight of her family together. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, and he whispered into her ear.

“I love you Nesta Archeron with my whole being.”

**Author's Note:**

> Add me up at tumblr please @typicalmidnightsoul


End file.
